The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In some cellular telecommunication protocols, a block of data may include a header and a payload, which are separately encoded. The header provides information with respect to the format of the payload. The header and a first redundancy version of the payload is transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver. During good signal conditions, the header is decoded by the receiver, followed by decoding of the payload.
Under certain conditions, the header is decoded correctly, but the payload is decoded incorrectly. An automatic repetition request (ARQ) mechanism of the receiver generates an acknowledgement/negative acknowledgement (ACK/NACK) reply based on successful decoding of the payload. The ACK/NACK reply is transmitted from the receiver to the transmitter. The transmitter may then transmit other redundancy version(s) of the payload. The receiver may then properly decode the payload based on the redundancy version(s).